<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Dickjay】Dickはチワワになりました by kagami6034</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146752">【Dickjay】Dickはチワワになりました</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034'>kagami6034</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCeased (DC Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:59:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dickは犬になりました。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Dickjay】Dickはチワワになりました</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146725">【Dickjay】Dick變成吉娃娃了</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034">kagami6034</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dickは犬になってしまった。</p><p>意識が戻った時に、彼はブルーダーヘブンの見知らぬ路地で四つ足で立っていた。<br/>
セクシーで深みのある声の代わりに、柔らかな吠え声で口が開き、怒鳴ろうとしても犬のような吠え声にしかならなかった。　<br/>
俺は犬になっているように見える、とDickは思った。</p><p>最近変な光に当たっていないし、謎の物体にも触れていないし、未知の魔法使いにも手を出していないのは間違いない。今一番大事なことは、彼が隠れ家に戻る方法を見つけて、自分の問題を解決してくれる人に連絡を取ることだった。</p><p>Dickは前に出て歩き始め、路地の入り口を右折してまっすぐ進んだ。夜も更けていたし、道路に人がほとんどいなかったので、彼にはいいことだ。今は外見や大きささえも確認できない犬で、もし犬の捕獲人や思いやりのある人に遭遇したら、逃げられるかどうかわからない状態になってしまうかもしれない。</p><p>普通はここから戻るのに20分かかるが、Dickは今のペースだと45分もかからずに家に戻れると見積もっていた。<br/>
だが、彼は間違っていた。</p><p>Dickは今、怒りにまかせて目の前の階段をじっと見つめていた。彼の足が短くて、階段を上ることができなかった。彼は前足で階段の断面をつかんで、力ずくで上がろうとして階段に噛みついた。</p><p>彼がどれくらい努力してきたのかはわからないが、知っているのは疲れていて泣きたい衝動さえあったということだけだった。<br/>
その後、Dickは床にぶつかる物体の音を聞いて、振り返ったら、顔の上に赤いフードを被った人を見た。<br/>
それは彼の弟で、赤いフードだ。</p><p>——<br/>
Jason は片膝をついてフードを脱ぎ、手をDickの前に出した。</p><p>「怖がらないでね、ちびちゃん。」</p><p>これはJasonが自分を楽にさせようとしていることに気付き、Dickは弟の指先に近づき、濡れた鼻を数回こして舐めた。すぐにJasonはDickの頭と耳の後ろに手を置いて、何度も何度も犬の体を優しく撫でていた。</p><p>「（Jason...)」Dickは彼を呼ぼうとしたが、犬の鳴き声しか聞こえない。</p><p>Jasonは犬を抱き寄せ、犬が手に馴染むように姿勢を調整した。</p><p>「もう大丈夫だから、もう泣かないでね」</p><p>DickはJasonの腕の中で深呼吸をした。よかった、血の匂いも硝煙の匂いもしない。弟は今夜は発砲もしていないし、怪我もしていない。</p><p>Jasonが一緒に行こうかと誘うのを聞いて、彼は本物の犬のようにJasonの頬を舐めて、Jasonの笑顔を見ていた。実は、Dickはかなり無意味な質問だと思っている。それは、Jasonに「そうだ、お前の望むようにするよ！」と答えられないからだ。</p><p>人間はいつの時代も支配者だ。<br/>
動物を屠殺する時に食べていいとかは聞かないだろう？<br/>
ペットを飼うということも、品質や見た目を選ぶのだ。</p><p>だが、今夜、彼は何かを思い出した。<br/>
彼は自分のlittle wingがどれほど優しいのであったかを忘れていた。</p><p>番外1.</p><p>Dickは数週間の間に素晴らしい時間を過ごした。彼が再びJasonからもらったドッグフードを蹴り倒し、またJasonのボウルにあるチキンや何かを盗んだとき、Jasonは毎日新鮮な食べ物をDickに作るようになった。</p><p>クソッ、最近、食べた美味しい料理はブルーダーヘブンでの数年の間に食べたものより多い。</p><p>今では黒髪ロングヘアで青い目をしたチワワだと知った。Jasonはよく自分を抱きしめて、こんな毛がどうして青い目をしているかを言い続けている。</p><p>番外2.</p><p>彼はJasonが別の家を見つけてくれることを知った。この間にJasonは犬用のカゴで自分を連れて家を出て、路上のホームレスの子犬を引き取ってくれると言われている人たちを訪ねている。</p><p>Dickはこんな時に恥ずかしさを捨てて、Jasonがおやつを出しても出てこなくて、カゴの隅で丸く縮こまっていた。</p><p>ふざけるな。もし誰かが彼を連れて行ったら Dickは一生犬になってしまう</p><p>ありがたいことに、JasonはDickに何かを迫ることはなく、犬の願意を尊重すると言いながら、思いやりのある人たちに丁寧に謝罪する。</p><p>家に帰った後、Dickは、泣くふりをしてヒスったりして可哀想な顔をしようと頑張る。 Jasonの隣で丸く縮こまって、小さな足裏を彼の足に乗せる。<br/>
数回後、Jasonは自分に新しい飼い主を探すことをあきらめ、その夜Dickは犬のための特別なケーキと彼の弟からのタイトなハグを得た。</p><p>「ごめんね！今日から、あなたは赤いフードの家族だ。」<br/>
Jasonは犬の鼻を手で弾くと、抵抗としてその手を軽くかじられた。<br/>
「もう二度と行かせないわ。これからはここがあなたの家よ」<br/>
Dickは「前の家に見捨てられることがどんなことか、みんな知っている」という言葉を聞き間違えたような気がした。</p><p>ケーキにはHappy birthdayと書いてある。</p><p>番外3.</p><p>暴れまわっていたチワワは、3日目にJasonのベッドに乗り込んできた。落ち着きのない子犬が泣くと、バットマンも情にもろくなるんだよな、たぶん。<br/>
枕の横に寝そべって、寝るまで弟の撫でを楽しんでいた。</p><p>DickはJasonの抑えた息で目を覚まし、隣の男の気分の変化と汗の匂いを感じた。<br/>
あ、弟がオナニーしている。<br/>
彼も大人になったから、状況を理解している。Jasonが横向きに寝転んで縮こまって手を上下にオナニーしているのを見ていた。<br/>
ただの射精で、肉体的に必要な行為にすぎない。<br/>
Dickは悲しいと思った。セックスは楽しいものであるべきであり、不愉快なものではないからだ。</p><p>だが、彼はオーガズムの間、Jasonの顔が美しかったことを認めざるを得なかった。</p><p>番外4.</p><p>Dickが人に戻った。そして、Jasonと付き合って、同棲した。<br/>
ある日、Jasonは楽しそうにソファの上でありきたりの小説を読んでいた時、Dickがトイレから出てくるのを見てしまった。<br/>
彼は悪意を持って「Dick、チワワになっていた時に尻尾を引っ張り上げてお尻を拭いてあげたのを覚えているか？」と聞いた。<br/>
その後、JasonはDickにお尻を拭かれる一週間を「楽しんでいた」。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>